


A Tale of Tey: Book One

by Grievon



Series: A Tale of Tey [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 06:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16949202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grievon/pseuds/Grievon
Summary: During the years of the Old Republic (3650~ BBY), on the Togruta home world of Shili, Kae'rila Tey finds herself conflicted with the choices between life and family.





	1. Cyan

**Author's Note:**

> If you are unfamiliar with Togruta anatomy or knowledge, here are some things to remember.
> 
> 1\. Mortals are hollow, cone-like horns on the top of the Togrutas' head. Capable of echo location.  
> 2\. Lekku, or head-tails, are long, fleshy appendages sprouting down from the heads of the Togruta.  
> 3\. Mal-lekku are the larger lekku on the back of the Togruta's head, used for balance.  
> 4\. Trill is a rapid alternation between two adjacent notes, used by the Togruta to speak Togruti. Sounds like singing.  
> 5\. Togruta are carnivores.  
> 6\. It is believed that Togruta possess black blood.

The wind rolled over the river, barreling over the banks and to the plains that hugged the veins of life. Blades of grass began to flash a vivid red and white as the wind carried itself further along the land. Grasslands fed in to a vast forest, the bark and leaves cased themselves with a thick orange and brown shade. The rushing air met a pillar of smoke, which spun it into a black vortex and danced through the air before dispersing. Dying embers rested in the community fire pit, giving their last breath before losing their glow. Feet lifted dust as they carried the beings around the fire pit, and the sound of rapidly changing notes gave way to the conversations between members of the tribe. Their skin ranged in different colors, and their montrals and lekku held a variety of colors, patterns, and length. The faces of the tribe had white markings, a left over trait from their ancestors. A community of hunters and traders on the planet Shili. And this was their home.

The huts were crudely built. Thatch roofings gave way to dark patches of rotten bark and shreds of fibers, polka dotting the structure. The supporting wooden poles were connected with finely tanned hides of skin, giving the huts a insulating wall. The larger of the trees on the border of the forest dangled ladders leading to strut supported huts. Swaying bridges connected the tree houses, some connected to platforms for communal gatherings. One house today, however, became the communal gathering point in the trees. Light from the sun fought its way from thousands of leaves to shine on the rainbow of individuals crowding around the doorway. Horns and lekku of various lengths and patterns made a sea of color before it parted to a large man walking out of the hut. His deep red skin was littered with scars and hereditary markings of white. The trills became quiet as the large man stood before them, a black stained cloth wrapped in his arms. In a single motion, he held up cloth to the light, revealing the cyan baby who had fallen asleep in her father's arms. Chatter turned into claps of welcoming to the newest member of their tribe.

One by one, the crowd diminished. The platform seemed to relax at no longer having to support an entire village. In the hut, the red man stood over a crib of darkened wood where the cyan baby continued her sleep. "Korus." A weak trill echoed from the other side of the room, its origin point from a woman in bed. Her lekku rested above the covers, hugging her arms. "Korus, our first born needs a name." The large, red man turned to his wife and let out a hearty laugh which stirred the baby. His bare feet carried him over to the light blue woman in bed. "Asha'ra, you should be sleeping. You've carried this little one into life." Korus spoke softly, yet his trills echoed in the room. He turned to look at the crib, his mal-lekku gently grazing against his back.

"Kae'rila. I think that's a fine name for her." Korus mentioned with an open hand raised.

"Kae'rila... If she's anything like her father, she'll be a handful." Asha'ra blurted out behind weak laughter.

"And a fine hunter!" The man got excited, fists raising up with the sound of bones chattering together.

Asha'ra shifted her head to the left, a smile pulling on the white markings on her face. Her blue eyes caught the young moon through the leaves. Korus placed his hand on Asha'ra's headdress, carefully removing it. Korus' red finger pointed at his wife. "Sleep." Which received a raspberry reply. The night quickly retreated as the sun rose once more. Korus held his child in his arms, carrying her to the tribe's communal fire pit. The cyan baby's eyes met the morning flame, lighting her featured. Kae'rila Tey carried her mother's blue eyes, skin and white markings. From the top of her forehead, the white hereditary marking came down in between her eyes to the bridge of her nose where it split in two, reaching out to the sides of her face under her eyes. Her purple striped montrals were barely nubs on the top of her head, while her lekku came down and gentle tickled her shoulders. In time, as she grew in height, so too, would her montrals and lekku grow, as Shili orbited its sun.


	2. The Great Akul Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When word spreads that a pack of akul venture too close to their village, Korus rallies the hunters to hunt down the creatures.

Wood shavings fell to the floor from each sound of the knife whittling away at the branch. The red man sat on the floor, legs crossed and tools resting on his lap. He finished the final set of spear handles before glancing to his daughter. Kae'rila sat on a freshly made stool, and held a knife timidly, scrapping deep into the branch. "Light grazed, child. You are smoothing the branch, not carving it." Korus trilled out, gesturing an open hand to the pile before him. "I'm trying." Sang the cyan child, her voice holding aggravation as the knife dug deep into the branch. A small chunk of wood flung out and ricocheted off the child’s forehead. Light blue hands rested in between Kae'rila's montrals. "Kae, can I have a moment alone with your father?" The soft notes floated out, catching the eyes of the two woodworkers. Kae'rila hopped off the stool, humming to herself as she walked out of the room. Asha'ra took her child's spot, resting her hands on her extended stomach. Her face glowed as she looked to her husband. 

"Please don't do this." Asha'ra's smile turned to a frown.

"If what the scouts have said is true, Asha'ra, then we must act before they set their sights on our village."

The light blue woman inhaled through her nose, hiding the fear in her voice. "I cannot raise two children alone if something were to happen to you."

Korus rose to his feet, shuffling the spear handles to the side with his bare foot before walking to his wife's side. He knelt down, his scarred hand resting on hers, speaking softly. "I will not fall, nor am I foolish enough to take them on by myself. I will speak during the morning feast." Korus slowly stood up, the faint sound of bones cracking broke the silence. "You're getting old, yet you have the heart of a rancor." Asha'ra trilled softly before letting out a tearful, broken chuckle. Korus returned a laugh before returning to his spot and resting a box of spearheads next to him. "And I will fight like one."

Her feet seemed to hover across the floorboards up in the trees as Kae'rila swiftly walked to the edge of the platform. Her tiny arms lifted her body up, resting her chest against the railing, her lekku grazed the rough wood and dangled off the edge. Kae'rila scanned the circle of men and women below who have gathered around the communal fire pit. The heat of the flames lifted the morning smells of the village. Kae'rila wiggled her nose, listening closely to the orchestra ringing out. The blue eyes of the Togruta began to sparkle as she sees her father in front of the crowd. "My friends." Korus spoke out with authority. "Last night, a group of Akul slaughtered our neighboring tribe and our scouts say they are heading this way." Korus trilled out before pounding the butt of his spear on the ground. "There is a place in the grasslands where they lay for the night, we must act now before we are next." The audience of warriors began to murmur to themselves, and the air filled with fear and resent. A fair skinned man stepped forward, his body dressed in scars, bone jewelry and an orange fur cloak. "Korus, we are few in numbers. We may never have the chance to end the Akul. We are only nine." Korus took a step forward, observing the trophies of bones and teeth. He nods, turning his back to the crowd.

Kae'rila watched the members of her tribe converse, the fair skinned man and her father turning away. Her lips perked, resting her chin on the railing, feeling the energy of the crowd below. Korus looked up, meeting his daughter's eyes, hearing her slouch with the changing mood of the crowd. He smiled, turning back to the warriors. "Our children must know courage, learn from us. Pick up arms and hunt with me. For them." The Togruta parted as Korus walked by them, to the edge of the village, carrying his spear with a strong grip. One by one, the warriors followed him, picking up their weapons. A small gust of wind shook the grass, showing off the red and white colors, carrying the hunters into the grasslands.

The turu-grasslands held blades of grass, one side red, the other side white. In the early years, Togruta developed white markings to help them blend in with the grasslands. Korus and the tribe members made their way through the land, readying themselves for a fight. Each Togruta began to lower themselves into the grass, the tips of their montrals barely rising over the blades. The howl of the wind hid their movements as the turu-grass parted with each passing warrior. Korus stopped, his bare feet digging into the dirt, holding his weight on bent legs. Movement, southeast. His mind raced as his horns picked up on the movement. One warrior began to stand, his yellow skin meeting the sun once more, hearing the movement like everyone else.

"It's just a thimiar." His trills casual carried with the wind to the others. Korus looked back sharply.

In the late season, the sun warmed the skin of the Togruta as the temperature cooled. The shadow that cast over the yellow man, cooling the sweat that beaded on his forehead, quickly moved over him. An outcrop of bone slipped their way into his shoulder, and with an aggressive twitch, separated it from the man. The turu-grass below turned black, the landscape being painted with the color of the void, before being smeared by a enormous, orange paw. The fur overlapped with the beast as it settled on all fours on the group, its low guttural growls muffled by the freed, yellow arm. The akul towered over the crouched Togruta hunters, it's sharp eyes targeting its next prey. Thick, orange fur drifted freely in the wind, rising toward the sun, watching its former owner pounce from warrior to warrior. Like a brush carrying the medium on the turu-grassland canvas, the artist continued to maul the tribe, painting a masterpiece.

Korus raised his spear, the durasteel tip shined brightly before it took flight, piercing the ribs of the artist. The akul flinched, letting out a weaken whimper, followed by a ferocious roar. Korus winced from the retaliation of the sound. More spears followed, taking formation and digging their way into the beast. It fell, the weakened legs giving way to the escaping life. One by one, the warriors rushed the akul, retrieving their spears and returning them to the dying artist. The wind paused. Korus looked at the remaining kin as he steadied his breathing. Each warrior turned their back swiftly to the corpse as the sea of montrals pick up the approaching threat. Akul began to surround their prey, a ten-to-one war between predator and prey. "Hold your ground!" Korus trilled out sharply, holding the shaft of his spear firm, the durasteel tip pointed to the approaching akul. His red thumb glossed over a deep ridge in the handle, giving him a reminder of what he fought for.

Light began to quickly fade as the sun retired for the day. Kae’rila stood on a fallen log, her left leg dangling in the air as she tried to keep her balance. Her bare foot scraped against the peeling bark, fungi crumbling to the ground, staining her cyan skin a murky brown. Gravity reached out and hugged the child, bringing her down. She watched her feet rise above the horizon before suddenly stopping in mid-air, the rush of fear still coursing through her tiny veins. Korus held onto his child’s forearm, lifting her up and settling her on the ground. “Father!” Kae’rila trilled out excitedly, seeing the large, red man towering above her before the muscles in her face relaxed. Korus carried new lacerations, still fresh and black from the hunt, yet his smile spread from lekku to lekku. Kae’rila observed the fresh hides being carried in by the returning warriors, counting fewer than what there were when they left. Those that survived were decorated with trophies for their bravery. Necklaces and headdresses of teeth, claws and bone, hides of orange fur ready to be made into capes, cloaks and rugs. Kae’rila watched the flesh being carried in, her skin crawling with somber feelings, sympathy for the slaughtered creatures. Korus lifted his daughter, resting her on his shoulder, as he walked to where his wife was waiting with open arms.

  
  



	3. Crimson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new member of the Tey family arrives.

Much like Kae’rila, this child came into the world kicking and screaming. The midwives handed the baby to Asha’ra, who in her exhausted state, looked upon the child with joy. Korus brushed his red hand against the baby’s forehead, holding back a hearty laugh. “She has my colors, much like Kae’rila has yours, my love.” His voice carried out softly. “Her skin is more vibrant than yours, Korus.” Asha’ra noted with a weak trill, her eyes focused on the baby, holding her close. Korus circled the bed, thanking the midwives as they left the house. Silence filled the air with only the orchestra of distant chatter from the village outside.

Korus broke the calm with shifting octaves. “I named our last child, you should name this one.”

“Do you remember the trader from Corvala, the one who gave us thimiar jerky for simple wood carvings?” Asha’ra peeled her sight away from the baby to look at the man. “Kash’isa. That’s the name for this little one.”

“Then it is so.” Korus gently tapped the baby’s nose. “Kash’isa Tey.”

The parents look to the other side of the room where the doorway lead to a dark room. Korus swiveled his head, feeling his mal-lekku brushing against his back. “Kae, stop being shy and come meet your baby sister.” His trilled echoed out to the doorway where the small togruta appeared. Her bare feet carried her over to the bedside, looking curiously to what her mother was holding. Blue eyes widen to the sight of the crimson infant, white markings circled her eyes while slashes of blue ran down her montrals and lekku. “Kash’isa, my little sister.” Kae’rila spoke softly with a large smile, her sharp canines flashed with excitement. Asha’ra loosened her embrace and offered the baby to Kae’rila, who took the child in her own arms. “She’s heavy.” The cyan sibling trilled out in a giggle, gently passing Kash’isa back to her mother. Korus walked around the bed to Kae’rila, placing a hand between her montrals. “My children will be excellent hunters, and soon it’ll be your time to act like a big girl.” The cyan child looked up to Korus. She understood the culture of her people, though she thought it was ridiculous at times. How could a four year old contribute to the village, she thought. Though time would tell as Kae’rila passed her eighth birthday, and her training as a hunter would begin.


	4. To Hunt...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kae'rila is brought on her first hunt, experiencing what it means to survive.

Among the foliage of the treetop canopy, two figures lay pressed against the branches. Their faces peering over the edge, lekku dangling down as gravity held on to them. Korus observed the forest floor, counting the tracks indented into the dirt. His large montrals picked up on the soft rustling of his daughter beside him. He hushed her sharply. The child’s cyan skin shined softly from what little light breached through the tree leaves. Her small hands cradled a spear, one she helped make with her father earlier that day. Kae’rila was subtly shaking from the weight of the spear and the excitement of the hunt. After two days of straight tracking, Kae’rila was running on adrenaline, enough to keep her awake. Both watched the floor, carefully, for any movement. Minutes turned into hours, yet they remained still, until Korus carefully adjusted his posture. "Child, to me!" He said in a commanding tone, yet trilled softly to not be heard. As the small child carefully moved to him, the man pointed is red finger to a brush. Out came an orange creature, large and furry. It's teeth shined as it limped slowly along the ground. The red man turned to the child with a worried look. "That is an Akul. It is the creature we fear, and survive against. But do not fret, my child, it seems to be injured. If you are willing, you may take the shot, but I will think no less if you cannot do it." His eyes grew sorrowful, fearing his child might not be able to kill the akul. He knew Kae’rila was always hesitant and squeamish when it came to the slaughtering of animals. His eyes flashed around, looking to his fellow hunters, who all have been hiding patiently, out of sight. A hunt of an akul is done with the tribe. "This was not to be your prey for this hunt." The father and daughter's attention went to a hunter, hidden in a patch of leaves. "Korus, you cannot let your daughter attack this one. Injured or not, akul are not to be taken lightly." The red man scoffed at the remark, brandishing his trophy teeth and scars. "My daughter is as much of a hunter as you and I. She’s a Tey."

His hand gently fell onto the cyan child's shoulder. A warm feeling rose in Kae’rila, a feeling that only a father can offer to their young. A sense of pride and reassurance flowed through her. "I believe in you, Kae'rila. You are a hunter." The child nodded, feeling blessed from her father, as she raised the spear carefully. Weeks prior, she remembered her training on how to track prey, how to hold a spear properly and throw it. She trained many days with Korus before being taken on this journey. Before that, Kae’rila struggled with the idea of hunting animals which left a disappointing taste in her father’s mouth. “Father,” she would say, “I feel bad for the animals. Do we have to kill them? Is there some other way?” Korus snapped at her, sharply trilling. “A togruta who could not pull their weight in a tribe were failures and abandoned. You will learn to hunt and provide as we all do.” Korus became harsh that day, for the first time in his life, and fearful that his daughter would turn out to be a failure.

Kae’rila lined up the spear at eye level, finding the balanced point on the shaft. Her right arm cocked back before lunging the spear at the creature below. A direct hit to the shoulder, the spearhead disappearing into the orange void. The akul let out an aggressive growl, panning back and forth for the source of the attack. Korus rose to his feet and yelled, his own spear raised high. “Excellent shot, my child!” The red man descended down the tree with the other hunters before attacking the helpless beast. Orange dyed red, painting the ground. Kae’rila watched the creature cry out for help, and for a moment, their eyes met before life escaped the akul.

The sun started its fall as the hunters returned to their village. The cyan child was on top of Korus' shoulders as he paraded his daughter around. She wore a freshly skinned pelt, a handful of teeth, and a smile that was conflicted beyond her comprehension as a child. She had aided in taking the life of a defenseless creature, yet her father was more than proud of her. The red man pulled Kae'rila off his shoulders, and sat her down. She wore a fake smile, flashing it to her father before taking the pelt to an onlooking couple. She handed the pelt to the parents of a new baby Togruta. "The cold months are coming, this will keep him warm." The family accepted the pelt, thanking Kae’rila over and over before wrapping their newborn in the pelt. Korus walked up behind her, placing his hand on Kae'rila's head. "That's my girl. I am very proud of you, my child. You give me hope for a better generation." His smile flashed his sharp canines, and a hearty laugh escaped his lungs. Kae’rila, however, only felt despair for the animal, for its flesh and fur now rested on an infant.


	5. ...Is To Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Korus has a serious talk this his daughter, who has no interest in hunting for the tribe.

“You understand why we did it, right?” Korus trilled quietly. He adjusted his back against the wall, moving his mal-lekku out of the way. The closed door to his left remained closed and a soft cry was heard on the other side. His montrals heard his daughter shaking her head. “I’ve told you, time and time again, we hunt to survive.” He continued, his voice becoming more aggressive. Korus closed his eyes, wondering where he went wrong. The door opened slowly and out came the cyan child, walking over her father’s outstretched legs and sitting across from him. Kae’rila’s eyes were bloodshot and cheeks fresh with tears. Korus sighed at the sight of the mess before him.

“Do you understand?” The red man trilled out.

“Yes,” Kae’rila replied hesitantly, “but I don’t agree with it.”

Korus tightened his fists. “Then you don’t understand. You’re still a child, so of course you still don’t understand. We hunt them before they hunt us.” His voice carried out through the house. “Why is this so hard for you to understand?”

Kae’rila lowered her head to her father’s aggression. Blue eyes fell behind closing eyelids as she took a deep breath in an attempt to calm her racing heart. “I feel them suffer.” She spoke up after a minute of dead silence. “I can feel the air thicken when they die, father. It’s not a good feeling.” Korus let out sharp trill in retaliation. “Feel them suffer?!” He mocked her. “You kids have the wildest imaginations. Kae’rila Tey, you need to straighten yourself before it’s too late. Even I cannot protect you from the rest of the village if you continue this nonsense.” Korus retracted his legs and slammed his bare feet to the ground as he got up, leaving Kae’rila in the hall alone.

Lost in her own thoughts of failure, Kae’rila didn’t feel the added weight pressing against her right shoulder. The contact of skin on her cheek made her open her eyes to the crimson being. “Father yelled at you again.” Kash’isa spoke quietly, wiping the tears off Kae’rila’s cheek. “Why does he yell?” The crimson child said, resting her head on her sister’s shoulder. “You know well enough, Kash’isa. We have to contribute, all of us, or we’re outcasted.” Kae’rila trilled out desperately, holding back her emotions. She let out a long breath of air. “You’re not a failure, Kae. Just pretend the animals are stuffed, like…” Kash’isa paused before presenting a stuffed nerf doll in a fashionable manner. “Mister Minky!” The crimson child proceeded to make the stuffed nerf dance over Kae’rila’s stomach, successfully making the cyan child laugh. “Thank you, Kashi.” The sisters spent the rest of the night telling stories and eventually sleeping in the middle of the hallway.


	6. A Necklace of Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regardless of how his daughter acts, Korus passes on his prized necklace to show that he still cares for his daughter.

Despite the passage of time, the village never changed. The community fire pit remained the center of entertainment for the members of the tribe as they share stories of their hunts and adventures. Now and again, offworld traders would stop by offer their goods for pelts. Most of the villagers have never seen a spacecraft, or any other species of the galaxy. Occasionally, there would be gossip about how some species has no lekku and grew fur on their head. Some even grew fur all over their bodies. Others grew horns, but not like the montrals of the togruta, the outsiders’ horns dotted the tops of their head. The most expressed curiosity among the villagers were the among of clothing these outsiders wore, as if they lived on frozen worlds. Even with all of this interaction and the world expanding away from their small village, the togruta kept to their traditions and remained, what most civilized societies would call, primitive.

Kae’rila made her way passed the fire pit, feeling the heat radiating off the dying embers, warming her bare skin exposed from the cut of cloth she wore. Her bare feet skipped over the rocks embedded into the ground before she came to a halt. Korus shifted his head in the direction of his daughter, lekku swaying gently in the air. His scarred, red arm shot into a basket, pulling out a freshly maimed thimiar. The small creature’s light brown fur was stained a light red, the extended ears pulled back and sewn to the neck. Kae’rila shuttered from the sight of the lifeless eyes. Noticing this, Korus grunted and tossed the corpse to the cyan child. “Dress it. Do it right this time.” His trills came out heavy with annoyance.

It’s been two years since her first hunt and the degrading talk with her father. Korus repeatedly drilled Kae’rila on tracking and proper hunt techniques, using the environment to help hide from predators and to stalk prey. Field dressing was her least favorite experience. The thimiar landed at her feet, with no attempt to catch the creature. Kae’rila lowered herself to her knees, feeling the dirt gather around her bare legs. She placed her hand on the creature, feeling what little heat there was left. “Thank you for your sacrifice. Shili keep you safe.” She whispered in a trill, keeping her eyes away from the approaching Korus.

“Down the belly, from neck to tail.” Korus spoke as he circled his daughter.

“Yes, father.” She said reluctantly, brandishing a knife from her belt, slipping the tip into the neck of the thimiar. Her eyes followed an imaginary line down the creature’s belly as she followed it with the knife, making sure not to press too deeply in.

“Fish out the organs, peel the skin from the meat.” He continued circling the child like a predator.

Cyan finger painted red as Kae’rila began tugging out the internals, the wet slap of organs on the ground made her stomach churn. Her fingers wrapped around the meat while her other hand grasped the fur, pulling carefully, and de-robing the creature of its fur, leaving the meat clean and ready for the smoke pit. Red feet paused behind her, with the immense feeling of judgement looming behind her body. The shadow of her father casted over the thimiar as he spoke. “Much better.” His words traveling to the child, leaving Kae’rila with an overwhelming sense of relief.

Even though her montrals were still developing and were not as keen as her father’s, she clearly heard the distinct jingle of teeth clashing together. The sight of descending teeth in her vision left her confused and fearful, the memory of the akul hunt from two years ago. The laced teeth rested on her chest, the string being pulled tight behind her, raising the teeth to her neck. Hands shuffled underneath her mal-lekku before moving to her shoulders. “This belongs to you, now, my child. A necklace from the teeth I collected after the first hunt I ever did. You’ve earned it after your first hunt, but I let my anger keep me from giving it to you, but it is yours now. I am still proud of you.” Korus trilled in the familiar tone of fatherly love that Kae’rila recognized in her younger years. “Help me with the others, little one.” He moved back to the basket where a half a dozen thimiar lay ready for skinning. The cyan child nodded and began to bond with her father over the corpses of the deceased.


	7. Carrion Sanctuary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an attempt to save her sister, Kae'rila runs off into the forest.

Steam rose swiftly from the screaming kettle as the water inside boiled. Asha’ra removed the kettle from the fireplace and poured its contents into a small, glass cup. The dark wood table was home to many assortments of goods ranging from spices to utensils. Asha’ra’s blue hand picked up a durasteel container, flipping the lock on the front and opening the lid slowly. Her lekku brushing against her chest with the shake of her head. ‘Out of leaves,’ she thought to herself, returning the container to its spot on the table. “Girls,” She trilled out lovingly, “can you come here please?”

Kae’rila and Kash’isa pushed and shoved their way to their mother’s side, laughing and trilling out to each other. Kash’isa hopped in front of Asha’ra, shrieking “I win!” Kae’rila let out a giggle, looking up to her mother. “I need you both to see if we have enough deychin for the feast next week. If we get them in the sun today, they’ll be ready in time.” The sister nodded in unison before continuing their race out the door, carrying the laughter with them.

The village was alive and busy as the members moved back and forth, preparing the community grounds for the feast. Togruta of different colors, height and age contribute to the orchestral liveliness and communication. The sisters maneuvered their way in between the crowd, under legs, and over baskets of drying flesh before reaching their destination. The hut in front of them grew vines around the walls and blended nicely with the trees around it. A crude stick fence branched out from the side and encircled plants of different species. An elderly woman made her way out the doorway, pushing away the makeshift door of vines. Her violet skin carried multiple lines of age, like a tree that has seen many life times. Her lekku bounced off her kneecaps as she shuffled her way to the sisters.

“Ah, the Tey children. How can I help you?” The elderly woman’s voice trilled weakly.

“Our mother needs deychin, if you have any.” Kae’rila spoke softly with a smile.

The elderly woman placed her aged fingers along her jawline, putting her old memory to use.

“Deychin,” she murmured. “I had a tree growing, but the leaves are lacking around this time of the year. Although, I heard there are some fresh deychin trees growing just beyond the forest.”

Kash’isa’s head twitched with excitement from the thought of leaving the village. Korus took Kash’isa on her first hunt three months ago, and had been begging for another trip. Kae’rila noticed her sister’s sudden change in attitude from the mention of the forest, growing concerned. As the sisters made their way back, Kash’isa looked to Kae’rila with fire in her eyes. “Let’s go get the leaves now!” She did not even finish her sentence before racing off toward the forest’s edge. Kae’rila began to panic, chasing after the crimson child. Bare feet swiftly darted across the dirt path, flinging dust into the air as Kae’rila made her way, following her sister’s distant laughter. The trees tower high above the village, casting a harsh shadow over the approaching cyan child. Her trills called out sharply, only for the song to be absorbed by the dense foliage. Without hesitation, Kae’rila pushed herself to continue after her sister, into the darkness of the forest.

From full sprint to a cautious walk, the cyan child made her way through the forest, feeling intimidate by the size of the trees. All around her, the leaves and bushes began to shake as the wind made its way through the forest, carrying the sound of a familiar creature. Kae’rila could feel the sense of urgency from the calls, carefully making her way in the direction, taken by curiosity. With a sudden halt, the child drifted her sight to the ground, observing the shadowed dirt and roots. She knelt down, resting her knee on a cluster of fallen leaves, brushing her hand along the ground. She felt every groove of the indent in the dirt, followed by the cooled liquid. The red color took over her skin, running down her arm as Kae’rila raised her hand to the peering sunlight above. Blood. She felt a wave of relief, knowing the biology of her people, this was not her sister’s. The sound of pain echoed through the forest, bouncing off the tree trunks and reaching the cyan child who turned her attention to the west. Keeping low to the ground, Kae’rila made her way quietly toward a set of bushes, carefully parting the leaves and branches to reveal the source of the sound on the other side.

The smell hit her harder than the image. A rotting stench radiating from the creature dragging itself along the ground. Where there was a four leg, the akul had three. The sight of the several nub mixed with fur and blood krept into Kae’rila mind, as she held back the urge to scream. The akul let out one last curdling cry before its head slammed into the ground as the life vanished from it. Dust from the impact settled within minutes, yet Kae’rila remained still, paralyzed with fear. She twitched her head sharply from the picked up movement beyond the corpse. One. Two. Kae’rila could hear them moving closer, feeling the echo location within her montrals. She made a desperate dart to the corpse, feeling the fur against her body as she dug her fingers into the skin and pulling with all her might. The deceased akul barely moved from her effort, and without a second thought, Kae’rila rushed back in the direction she came. Tears began to pour from her eyes, sensing the beasts moving closer, following her.

Cyan feet hit the ground, digging into the dirt to propel her forward. Her next step made no contact with the forest floor, and gravity embraced the young togruta, pulling her down. Her body tumbled, flinging dirt and rocks into the air, creating a large plume of dust and debris. Kae’rila landed on the soft ground, her mind numb from the adrenaline rush. Weak fingers explored her surroundings, feeling the familiar textures of fur and rot. Blue eyes flashed open, revealing her new home. Kae’rila rested upon a pile of rotting corpses, becoming blinded by the reeking stench of death. The approaching guttural growls broke Kae’rila free from her fears, turning around and casting her gaze up to the opening of the hole she was stuck in. Her arms began to back peddle, digging her way into the corpses, feeling the flesh and dried blood encasing her body. Kae’rila was reminded of her lunch as it escaped her mouth, covering her chin and chest, mixing with the rotting odor. The akul breached the opening of the hole, moving their heads around in search of the child while their claws dug into the rim, allowing debris to cascade down. Kae’rila pushed herself deeper into the bodies, feeling the exposed bones tearing her skin open. The aroma of the carrion sanctuary pushed the akul back, their noses twitching violently before retreating back into the forest.

Time seemed to pass by without missing the child. The sun rose and fell without a care of the world that orbited it. Blue eyes peered through an opening in the stomach of the creature she was stuffed in, bloodshot and aching from staring at the hole’s opening. She picked up approaching figures, more than there was before, yet these were familiar. Her name was called out, the audio damped by the corpses. Kae’rila forced out a trill in a desperate attempt to be heard, only to have her mouth become filled with rotting flesh. Her blood stained hand reached out, piercing through her sanctuary, and to the light that shined through the leaves above. Helpless and afraid, she felt her exposed hand becoming engulfed in warmth, followed by her body becoming extracted from her hiding place. “My child!” The large, red man trilled out in relief, tears of his own began to stream down his red cheeks, embracing the limp togruta. “We’re getting you home, don’t worry, little one.” Kae’rila was passed from her father to the familiar faces of the tribe, returning to the life she once knew.

The bed sheets were soft, and hugged her body close as she rested. Her mal-lekku pushed deep into the pillow, while her front lekku wrapped around her neck like a loose scarf. Asha’ra sat on the side of the bed, her blue hand skimming her child’s cheek. She heard her husband enter the room, not breaking eye contact. “I stopped Kash’isa from running into the forest. I didn’t see Kae’rila, though.” Korus spoke softly. “She must of thought her sister ran into the forest, and tried to find her.” He continued, walking toward the bed. Asha’ra looked over, her lekku drifting onto the bed, and smiled. “It doesn’t matter. She’s safe, they both are.” Her voice trilled softly, carrying through the air.

Blue eyes revealed itself, from a long sleep, in acknowledgement to her mother’s voice.


	8. The Feast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Word spreads of the failure known as Kae'rila.

The plate was made from smooth wood and carried the the finely cooked beast to the table. A row of eyes observed the roast as the steam carried the aroma of seasoned meat to each of the villagers. Meats imported from far away lands covered the tables, enough to feed the tribe for the next few days. Several togruta hunter reached their colorful hands to the plate of bantha steak, while others passed around nerf nuggets, thimiar jerky, and bottles of tea and water. Korus sat near the end of the table nearest the community fireplace, his eyes watching the dancing flames while the warriors around him fed themselves with the meats of the latest hunt. One man had been staring down the rows of tables, fixating on Kae’rila who left her plate clean while the other child laughed and ate.

“Korus,” the orange man trilled, “why does your child not eat.”

Korus kept his eyes on the flames. “She has yet to earn a spot with the others.”

The orange man raised a hairless brow before looking back down the tables, seeing the other Tey child talking with older children, all of whom have contributed to some of the meat on the table. The other warriors began to talk about the cyan child, their trilled carrying around like wildfire. Korus felt the judgement of the others, knowing his child was being mocked by people he trusted. They were not wrong in their criticism which caught the attention of one of the elders. The green skinned elder walked over to Korus, his cane dragging in the dirt.

“It is the day of feast before the cold months, yet you share your daughter’s fasting.” He spoke calmly, waving his hand to silence the others. “I grow concerned for her wellbeing, as well as yours. She has potential, yet I see no commitment.”

“I know, elder Sadaar. I have given her a chance, yet she refuses to take a life. Claims she feels a connection.” Korus spoke softly. “When did I fail as a father?”

The elder let out a thoughtful hum, his straining eyes drifting around the red man. He walked up to Korus, patting his shoulder. “You still have Kash’isa. That’s all you need.” The elder returned to his seat as the feast continued. Korus met the eyes of his wife, who had heard the exchange of trills.


	9. Refusal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With her life on the line, Kae'rila makes a decision that will change the way she lives forever.

The wind carried across the turu-grasslands, sweeping the blades of red and white gently before brushing against the village. Sunlight poured through the trees of the forest, dotting the two children. Korus stood towering over the sisters, his eyes filled with anger and his voice rang out sharply. The crimson child watched her father circle her cyan sister, twitching slightly from the rising voice. 

“You have an obligation to fulfill in this village!” Korus shouted down at Kae’rila. “How do you expect us to survive if we all can’t pull our own weight?”

His voice continued to fall harshly on the cyan child whose blue eyes never left the floor below her, watching the shadow of wrath mimicking the red man. “I’ve given you a chance, time and time again, to correct yourself. Yet, you insist on this-” His attempt at not physically harming his child succeeded, with only a small wave of regret filling his mind from even thinking of the action. “This passive mindset needs to end, child. You have until sunrise to bring me a kill. I cannot save you if you cannot do this.”

Korus’ voice rang out suddenly. “Look at me, child! Do you understand?”

Kae’rila looked up, her eyes glazed over with fear and regret. “Yes, father.” Her voice barely made a sound, muffled by the footsteps of her father walking away.

The Togruta child stood there, feeling the weight of the world crushing her very being. A crimson hand gently touched her shoulder. "There, there, sister. Father is just upset. He doesn’t hate you." Kash’isa trilled out softly, offering a reassuring smile to her sister. "I can help you, if you'd like." Her blue eyes looked worried as they scanned the tears on her sister's cheeks. Kae’rila nodded softly, feeling her lekku shift against her shoulders. "I would appreciate that, Kash'isa.” Her voice became more steady, knowing she would receive help from someone who admired her. From the window of their home, Korus watched as his children walked to the forest’s edge. A sour frown fixated on his face.

“She’s still a child, Korus.” A light voice came from behind him.

“The sun watched over her for fourteen years, she should be better than this. Look at Kash’isa,” Korus continued, reframing from shouting at his wife, “at the age of ten, she has more prey under her belt than most children her age. Kae’rila hasn’t had a successful hunt since she was eight.”

Asha’ra walked up behind Korus, her arms wrapping around him. “Perhaps she isn’t meant to be a hunter.” Her words fell on deaf montrals as Korus refused to speak further, keeping his eyes on the children as they disappeared into the forest.

Among the trees and their interlaced branches, the two sisters sat on a limb high above the ground, scanning the area for any signs of life. The sun began to dip under the horizon, the shadowed forest darkening as the hours passed. The two hopped between branches, occasionally descending to the forest floor to observe footprints. Their horns picked up the sound of a small bush shaking subtly below them, a leaf freeing itself from the others.

"Sister, over there." Kash’isa’s voice was hushed, and a crimson finger pointed the moving bush.

Kae’rila lowered next to her sister, cyan hands holding a primitive bow, and a quiver of freshly made arrows swung from her hip, bouncing off her leg as she moved. The cyan child’s lekku shifted as she nodded, looking at the brush. A small thimiar crawled out of the hedge, it’s light brown fur keeping the creature warm as the night approached. The tail was half of what it used to be, a reminder to the animal that predators lurk everywhere, even in the trees.

"This is your chance, Kae. I know it's hard, but if you do this, father will be pleased." Kash’isa said softly, giving her sister a gently nudge on the arm.

Kae’rila slowly pulled a crude arrow from the quiver, aligning it on the bow. She raised it, extended her arm out with a solid grip, and pulled the string back to jaw level. For a moment, she stared at the helpless creature as it went from bush to bush, gathering as many seeds it could. Her arms began to shake, not from the weight of the drawn bow, but from the fear of hurting the poor creature. The crimson child became excited.

"You can do it, sister. I believe in you." The words echoed in Kae’rila’s head like a broken record, haunting her better judgement.

The pressure, the stress, the fear, everything crept in. Kae’rila watched as the thimiar ran off into the bush it came out of. "I can't, Kash'isa. All life is sacred." Her eyes filled with tears as she looked to her sister. The crimson child looked in disbelief, her once admiring and excited eyes turned cold. "A Togruta that can't kill. Father was right, you're useless." The harsh words weighed heavy on the cyan child. "You are the living embodiment of failure." Kash’isa stood up and left, leaving her sister all alone in the forest. The one person that always supported Kae’rila throughout her endeavours, and who was her best friend, hopped away without a look back. The sun abandoned Kae’rila minutes later, leaving her in the dark.


	10. Banishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being given a chance, time and time again, Korus makes the hardest decision of his life.

As the sun rose from its slumber the following day, Kae’rila wandered back to her village. The bow dragged pathetically behind her, leaving a trail from the forest in the dirt. As she entered the center of the village, the warmth of the community fireplace radiated out to the area. Kae’rila looked up to bare witnessed to the tribe before her. Friends, neighbors, family. They all stood to welcome her back for the task of hunting an animal, but it quickly became a judgement for her failures. In the center, Korus stood angrily, his fists tightened as he saw his daughter without a kill walking into the village. Kash’isa stood by his side, arms folded and eyes glaring sharply. Korus stepped forward, addressing the cyan child. 

"I see you've made your decision. By not contributing to the village, you are useless to us. Every Togruta must pull their own weight if we are to survive." His voice was filled with frustration, his eyes full of disappointment. "You’re not my daughter, and you’re no longer welcome here."

As Korus turned his back to Kae’rila, with the sound of sobbing rising in the distant. "Goodbye, child. May you find redemption in the afterlife." One by one, the villagers turned away from the child and headed home, leaving Kae’rila alone in the center of the village. The cyan child looked around frantically before her blue eyes fell on a crimson figure. Her sister stood across from her, eyes watering with realization. The crimson Togruta walked to her sister, and they embraced one final time. A weak voice escaped her lips.

"I love you, Kae'rila. You'll always be my sister." The child let go of her sister, and walked away.

Kae'rila was alone again. She lowered her head, dropping the bow, and left the only home she had. Her life, as she knew it, was over.


	11. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When all hope seems lost, even the most worthless of items can turn into a treasured belonging.

As the sun retreated below the horizon, and the moon finally showed itself to the small Togruta child that sat propped up against a tree. Fresh, clean lines running down her face from her eyes showed the cyan skin among the dirt. Her blue eyes were somber, and were focused on the ground in front of her. A light growl echoed in the silent night as the child gripped her stomach. It had been almost a week since Kae’rila was casted out from her village. She began to cry softly before her attention was brought to the bush next to her. A small thimiar crawled out cautiously, it’s light brown fur and shortened tail gently glowed from the moonlight as it stared at the child. It approached her slowly, sniffing around her feet that dug into the dirt. The thimiar crawled onto the child, resting gently on her lap. The child smiled softly through the tears, looking at the creature that came to comfort her in her hour of need. She picked up the animal with skin tight hands, bringing it close to her face, staring at it with her blue eyes. "Thank you." Her voice was weak and cracked slightly. 

Before the creature would comprehend what the child had trilled, the Togruta opened her mouth. Her sharp canines reflected in the moonlight as she bore her teeth into the neck of the thimiar. Her eyes glazed over as the creature cried out in pain. The child ripped a chunk of flesh from the neck. She felt the liquid wash over her body, feeling the warmth it emitted. The animal twitched violently as the Togruta continued to rip pieces of flesh from its body. When pushed to the very limit of survival, the child was able to kill. The inner instinct of a predator.

As the sun came to life, it lit the forest through the canopy. A small mound of dirt rested in front of the child as she placed a little rock on top of it. "Thank you." She whispered before her attention was brought to rustling foliage in front of her. The Togruta's eyes danced around the area before she closed them, and leaned back against the tree. There was no fighting it. Her eyes opened, hearing a voice of a man who walked out of the bush. A lightsaber hilt dangled freely from his belt.

“Oh.” The pale man spoke out gently before humming a deep tune. “Hello there, Vly en.”


End file.
